


You don’t love me?

by Amyk89



Series: You two make me happy [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, He’s bi and doesn’t know it, M/M, Megamind does something to a police officer (wink wink), Wayne’s in the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyk89/pseuds/Amyk89
Summary: This is a prequel to “you gave me a look”. Where Metro man (Wayne) and Roxanne are friends with benefits. Wayne’s dealing with the fact that he could be bi-sexual, and attracted to a certain blue alien. Also, he wishes things with Roxanne will progress, instead of just sex. He doesn’t know what’s missing?
Relationships: Metro Man/Roxanne Ritchi
Series: You two make me happy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005030
Kudos: 4





	1. The Roxanne Ritchi is making out with me?

Metro man dropped off Roxanne at her apartment. “There you are, Miss. Make sure you don’t go around causing more trouble now”  
Roxanne gave a cute little giggle “oh please, if I caused some trouble, that blue alien would of been behind bars sooner”  
Wayne laughed “is that so? Maybe we should join forces then?”  
“Maybe we should” is she flirting with him? Wayne wouldn’t of thought he’d get attention from The Roxanne Ritchi. Sure he’s Metro man, but this is Roxanne Ritchi. She doesn’t go for all of the bull crap, like the other girls. I mean, can you imagine her fawning over someone? No. Definitely not. But she is smiling at him. Hmm. Maybe he’ll see how this plays out.

“So what will we do when we join forces?”  
“Hmm, I’m sure we can think of something to do.. together”  
Oh that has to be flirting, right? He doesn’t want to get this wrong though, not when it’s Roxanne.  
She takes a step closer to him. “Stay for a drink?”  
“Uhh yea. Sure” Wayne has butterflies in his stomach. 

The Roxanne Ritchi wants him to stay for a drink? Sure, he’ll cancel his meeting with the Mayor, nothing’s going to stop him from spending more time with the most beautiful girl in Metro city. The menace Megamind is behind bars right now, so he can’t intervene. Megamind. Don’t get him started on Megamind. He’s seen the way he looks at her. It’s so obvious. Has she not noticed? Or does she choose to ignore it. It’s hard to ignore someone like Megamind though. Okay getting off track. She just asked what you wanted, stay in the game Wayne.  
“Uh wine sounds good, thanks”  
She smiled and poured two glasses.  
“Have a seat” He sat on her couch, and she came and sat next to him.  
Shit! What does he talk about? “that was some fight today huh?”  
“Yea. I thought Megamind was going to win for a second”  
“That’s what I wanted him to think. Let the little guy almost win, then come in and show him how evil always loses”  
“Oh, I almost feel sorry for him” she said it a little sadly. Does she actually feel sorry for him?  


“So what’s it like to be a superhero, Wayne Scott?” She said this with a cheeky smile. Crap! Of course she’s figured out his real identity.  
“You know who I really am, huh?”  
“Yea, I mean, it’s pretty obvious”  
Wayne laughed “yea it is. Being a superhero is pretty awesome”  
“I bet it has its perks?” She said as she downed her wine.  
She moved closer to him, he gulped, and couldn’t think of a response. “I can show you some if you like?” She asked. He nodded. Her hand went to his thigh, while her lips moved to an inch from his lips “only if you want me to?”  
His mouth is dry, but he manages to say “yes please”.  
She smiled a wicked smile and started to kiss him. Oh this is amazing! She’s such a good kisser. Oh no, he isn’t! This is going to be so awkward. Her lips parted from his.  
“You’re a good kisser”  
“Wait I am?” He asked. He’s sure he’s not. Some girls have complained about him using too much tongue, or almost biting him. “You don’t have to say that, I know I’m not very good” he said, because he really can’t stop himself from telling it like it is, with her.  
She shook her head “I wouldn’t lie to you. You are a very good kisser. But if you want to practice, I’m up for it?” Who is this girl? He nodded. And she kissed him again.

She moved onto his lap. His hands wandered to her ass, and he squeezed her cheeks. She started to move her hips on him, rubbing herself on his erection. He moaned softly. This feels so good. He loves having a beautiful woman on top of him. He doesn’t know why he sometimes get thoughts about a man on top of him as well. That’s so silly. He’s obviously attracted to women. 

She started to take off his shirt, which has the cape attached. He’s loving how forward she is. Most girls are pretty shy with him, except for the ones telling him how much of a bad kisser he is.

He unclipped her bra, and rubbed her breast in a circle motion. She moaned as he bent to kiss her nipple. This is so good, he can’t believe he’s kissing Roxanne Ritchi’s beautiful boobs.

Her hand found his crotch, and she pulled down his white pants. “Oh Wayne you’re so hard”  
“How could I not be? You’re so gorgeous”  
She smiled a shy smile, and started to rub his hard on. Wayne moves his hand to her clit, and he rubbed her, then put his fingers inside of her. 

She asked if he has protection, so he pulled out a condom from his wallet. She put it on him, and guided him inside her. He can’t believe he’s fucking Roxanne!! She’s so tight against him. They both finished. Panting and out of breath he said “wow! That was amazing!”

She gave a little laugh “Yea it was”  
“Can I take you out to dinner or something?”  
“Sorry I have an early morning tomorrow”  
“Oh okay. Well I’ll see you around”  
“You will. Bye Wayne” he kissed her goodbye and left. That was... interesting. He wasn’t expecting her to fawn over him after, but maybe he was expecting something to come out of this?

The next time he saves her, she asks him to come inside her apartment again. They fucked again. He keeps asking if she wants to go out on a date, but she keeps saying no. Finally she says “she just wants to keep this casual”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like friends with benefits?”  
“Ooh! Yea we can do that” he doesn’t want to admit it, but deep down, he’s disappointed. Why doesn’t she want more with him? Does she know he gets dark thoughts some times? Thoughts of men, and what they would do to him? No! They are just thoughts! They don’t mean anything. Especially when they’re thoughts of green eyes and blue skin, with an evil smirk. Just thoughts! That’s all! Everyone gets weird thoughts every now and then, right?

Metro man is coming back from Roxanne’s place, when he overheard some police officers talking. He picked up Megamind’s name, so he listened in, to hear what that menace has been up to.  
“Bill, did you hear?”  
“What?”  
“Ryan here was taking Megamind to jail, but he got sucked off by Megamind instead”  
“Are you serious? I knew they were flirting last time. You really like the bad boys, don’t you Ryan”  
“What can I say, it’s all that leather”  
“How was he?”  
“Fucking amazing!”  
The officers laughed. They may of said something else, Wayne didn’t hear. He’s getting home as fast as he can. Because he’s picturing it, and wow!

He gets home, and hurries to his bed. In his mind, Megamind has his face in front of the police officer’s erection. He looks at Wayne and says “how do you like this Metro Mahn?” and puts the whole thing in his mouth. The officer is moaning, with his hand on the alien’s head.

Wayne’s hand finds his erection. He starts to rub, he keeps seeing the blue alien, on his knees in a precinct, mouth at work. All of sudden, it’s not the police officer getting a head job, but Wayne. “Oh Megamind” he moaned, Megamind takes his mouth off and asks “yes Metro Mahn?” while giving him an evil smile. “I want you to fuck me” Megamind turns him around and fucks him over a table. 

Wayne’s hands are working fast, and he’s breathing pretty heavily. He comes, just stopping himself from saying the blue aliens name aloud.

What was that? He couldn’t of. No. Good boys don’t jerk off to bad boys! To boys in general! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What does this mean? He’s attracted to Megamind? No! He must be just wound up, right? Just sexually frustrated. But he literally just came back from Roxanne’s, after having very hot, deep sex. What the fuck? Metro Man can’t be gay right?


	2. The closet really is small

Wayne fucked Roxanne hard the next time. Her loud moans are soothing to him. See he’s not gay. Gay guys don’t make girls moan like that. After they were done, she asked if he wanted to stay the night. Finally. This is what he’s been wanting. He’s been feeling pretty used by her. It’s not her fault though, she’s made it clear of what she wants.

The next morning she went to work. And Wayne’s having another busy day being Metro man. By late afternoon, he gets a video call from Megamind, saying he’s kidnapped Roxanne Ritchi. 

They have their fight. Say a little banter. And Wayne takes the blue alien to the police officers, so they can put him in prison. 

A police officer that Wayne doesn’t know comes up to him.  
“Nice job on the fight. I’m Charlie” he shook Wayne’s hand. This guy is, there’s no other words but handsome. He could honestly be a model.  
“Nice to meet you Charlie”  
“I’m Megamind, incredibly handsome, master of all villainy” the blue alien interrupted.  
“Oh, nice to meet you as well”  
He turned to Wayne “if you’d like to get to know each other, we could have coffee sometime?”  
“Oh, uh thanks. I’m not- I mean thanks, that’s okay” he mumbled  
“That’s cool, here’s my number, in case you change your mind” he said, handing his card to Wayne.  
Megamind gave him a shocked look, then turned to Charlie “I’d like to get to know you”  
Charlie laughed and walked away.

When he was out of sight, Megamind turned to Wayne  
“What was that?”  
“What? I didn’t want to lead him on”  
“Cause you’re not interested?”  
“No. Because I’m not gay”  
Megamind opened his mouth then closed it. Then said more quietly “you’re not fooling anyone”

Wayne wanted to say “well I’ve been sleeping with Roxanne Ritchi” but he couldn’t. It’s no ones business. Ahh why is this even an issue? He really likes Roxanne. He loves women. Why is it even a question? 

The next time Megamind called for Metro man to come for a kidnapping, was a little weird. There wasn’t an actual kidnapping. It’s just Megamind and him. Megamind still made a threat though, saying he’s going to set off an evil invention on Metrocity, if Wayne didn’t come to evil lair now.

So they’re sitting there. And Megamind isn’t saying anything.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be using some kind of evil device on me?”  
“Yes. But uh.. I wanted to talk first, if that’s okay?”  
“I guess it is”  
There’s a pause.  
“I thought you wanted to talk?”  
“I do. I just. I don’t know. How do I word this? Wayne... we’ve known each other for some time. And...”  
“Yea...”  
“I think you may be bi-sexual” he blurted out  
“What? No I’m not bi-sexual! I’m a superhero, we aren’t supposed to be bi! We’re all straight!”  
“Well that’s subjective. I highly doubt all supers are straight. Besides I saw how you were looking at Charlie.”  
“I was looking at him, like any straight male would look at him. And I don’t care about the others! I have to be perfect all the time. I’m not gay!”  
Megamind looked defensive “what like being gay means you’re not perfect! I’m sorry if this doesn’t fit in with your little perfect world, but YOU ARE BI!”  
“NO! I’m not fucking BI” Wayne can feel the heat in his eyes turn red. He was about to use his laser eyes, when he realised what he was about to do, to Megamind, out of all people. He flew out of the lair quickly.

Okay, okay. He’s okay. So Megamind thinks he’s gay, that’s okay. Bi-sexual, a voice inside his head reminds him. Not gay. And there is a difference. Shit. Will Megamind tell everyone? He wouldn’t, would he? What would the mayor say? Imagine the news headlines “Metro man, bi super hero. Kids no longer look up to him.” No. He’s not bi! He’s just um curious? He doesn’t know. But he needs to stop thinking! There’s a part of him that wishes he could go back to evil lair and have that blue alien do anything to him, to make him stop thinking so much. But no! Good doesn’t go to evil for that! 

What’s he going to do? He can’t go to Roxanne’s right now. Maybe he could... call Charlie?

And say what? I’m having an identity crises, please help? He doesn’t even know the guy. Wayne has butterflies just thinking about it. Why did Charlie have to be so handsome? Maybe he could text him? Should he?

Wayne got the card out of his pocket. Why didn’t he bin it? Shit. Maybe he could call him? Maybe he just wants to be friends? Yea. Another friend would be nice. They don’t need to do anything. Oh crap, now he’s thinking about it. No. Stop thinking about that! Okay, okay. He’ll text him.  
‘Hey, this is Metro man, we met the other day, I was the guy dressed as a superhero’ no that’s stupid. Delete.  
“Hey Charlie, this is Metro man. Sorry about the other day. Would you like to come over?” He hit send. There. That’ll do. 

It would be safer if they went somewhere public, as Wayne doesn’t trust himself, but he can’t go in public, looking like he’s on a date. What would people think?

Wayne’s phone alerted him of a text “Yea sure. What’s the address?” Wayne gave him his address. Then waited. Maybe he should shower first? Wayne jumped in the shower. He got out and started to dry himself, when he realised he’s hearing knocking on his door. He was too nervous, he didn’t even hear the car pull up. Shit! He used super speed to put his clothes on, and opened the door. 

Wow. Wayne forgot how cute Charlie is. Shit.  
“Hey. Uh come in” Wayne gestured awkwardly for Charlie to enter.  
“Hey. Do you drink? I brought a bottle of red?”  
“Uh yea, that sounds good. Thanks” Wayne went to his kitchen and found the corkscrew opener, and two wine glasses.

They drank the wine, and talked. Charlie seems sweet. He likes his job, loves his family. And just genuinely seems liked a good guy. They talked for a while. 

Wayne doesn’t completely know what happened. One minute Charlie is talking, and the next, Wayne put his lips on Chalie’s. The cute boy kissed him back at least. They made out for a bit. Charlie’s a really good kisser. Luckily Wayne has practiced with Roxanne. She taught him how to massage his tongue on hers. She really is amazing. He kinda feels like he’s cheating on her. But she’s made it clear, time and time again, that she doesn’t want anything serious. An image came up in his mind, and he really wishes it hadn’t. It’s of her and Megamind making out. Would she do that? Wayne felt anger inside. But he’s still making out with Charlie, and he can’t do this. 

Charlie’s hand went to Wayne’s erection. Wayne hadn’t even realised he was hard. Charlie strokes it, oh that feels so good! Why does it never feel like that, when he does it? Charlie’s still sitting next to him, he bends and put his mouth to where his hands just were. Oh that feels fantastic! 

Charlie got out a condom, and asked “want to fuck me?”  
Shit. No. He can’t do this.  
“Uh I’m not gay”  
“What? But you just- I’m pretty sure you are”  
“No. Metro mans not gay. Okay”  
“Whatever. Look if you want to talk about it, let me know. But a word of advice, the closet gets pretty small” and with that he left. Shit. Why is his life so complicated?

The next kidnapping, Wayne was in a bit of a daze. He saves Roxanne, and the cameras are off. He can tell Megamind is still mad at him. He was just trying to help after all. Wayne didn’t mean to be an arse to him.

Wayne breathes in and out. He can do this. His hands are shaking a little “hey guys?” He said to Roxanne and Megamind. They were talking about what the brainbots have been up to. Megamind was complaining about them eating all the utensils.  
“I think I’m bi-sexual. No wait, I am bi-sexual”  
“Really? Wayne I’m so proud of you for telling us” Roxanne came and hugged him.  
Megamind gave a rare, genuine smile. Not an evil smile, or a I told you smile. Just a nice, cute little smile.  
“Im proud of you as well. You did good, big guy” he surprised the others by joining them in the hug. How are these two so.. wonderful?”


	3. Why does love have to suck?

Wayne’s not stupid. He sees how she looks at him. He hears how she flirts. She’s not even trying to hide it. And Megamind’s not either. Does he have to say ‘temptress’ like that? Like he is completely tempted by her? Like he would change everything for her. Would he? 

She doesn’t owe Wayne anything. She’s been honest from the start. It’s just. Well. Some times after, they have sex, not make love, she’s made that clear, he feels like maybe they have a connection? Like maybe they could go out on a date? And he could show the world that he’s with an amazing woman. But then she leaves. And he’s alone. Alone with his thoughts. The only sound coming from the clock on the wall. Moments ago, the room was loud, her moans coming out strong. His whispers of how beautiful she is. 

What does she even see in Megamind anyway? I mean, sure he has that whole bad boy image and beautiful blue skin, but come on? He does look sexy as fuck. But seriously? She couldn’t even have a relationship with him. He’d take her to a nice restaurant, and the cops will come before the food. At least Wayne can take her out somewhere nice. It’s a shame she doesn’t want that. 

Megamind would just leave her anyway. He’s a bad boy. That’s what they do. He wouldn’t actually give up villainy for her. Right? Would that be good, if he did? Wayne feels a little lost, with that thought. What would he do? He wouldn’t see Roxanne or Megamind. And worse he couldn’t sleep with Roxanne anymore. Shit! What does he do? Maybe don’t bring it up then? Maybe hope, they are both that oblivious, they don’t even see it? 

Megamind. Seriously? Why him of all people? She could have anyone she wants. She could have him, Wayne Scott. Literally a superhero! But no. Instead she wants a blue alien with a big head. I mean, sure he’s handsome as hell. And when he banters with you, his big green eyes sparkle, and his smile is always so huge. And he does make you feel like nothing else matters. But come on. Why is she falling for all of that?

Sometimes Wayne thinks she looks at him, like maybe, she could have some... feelings? There’s times she’ll come over, and they can’t have sex, as she’s on her period. Those days are actually better than the others. They’ll cook together. Then watch a movie. Then stay up talking, and telling lame jokes to make the other laugh. He’ll always make sure she has wine and chocolate. And she’ll share with him, because that’s what friends do, she’ll say. Are they just friends? Is he looking too much into something that’s just a friendship?

She texted asking if he wanted to come over, so Wayne made his way to Roxanne’s apartment. As soon as he entered she kissed him.  
“I’ve missed you”  
“Wait you have?”  
“Of course I have, it’s been a whole week. We usually see each other at least twice a week”  
Wayne kissed her hungrily. The blue guy doesn’t matter now. Now all this matters is that she missed him. She actually missed him!  
“I’ve missed you too” he said with way too much feeling. She kissed him, and they made their way to the bedroom. 

They’re both breathing pretty heavily.  
“Wow” he breathed out  
Roxanne laughed “that was really good, wasn’t it?”  
Wayne gave a little nod.  
“Are you staying the night?”  
Wayne lifted his body up a little “do you want me to?”  
“Of course silly” she said with a laugh.  
Wayne kisses her cheek “okay, I’ll stay then”

They stayed up late talking. Wayne’s doing a silly impression of his mother, and Roxanne’s laughing so hard, he has to remind her to breathe. She stopped laughing, and Wayne lifted his hand to her cheek. Before he really knew he was going to say it, he breathed the words deep in his heart. “I love you Roxanne”.

She’s staring at him. Shit! Why did he say it?  
“What?” Her face showing a scared expression.  
“Uhh...”  
“We said this isn’t supposed to be serious. This is just sex!”  
Oh crap! Why did he say it? What does he do?  
“Well I’m sorry for actually having feelings. I’m not a robot you know?” Because why not make this worse, right?  
Roxanne groans. “Why can’t it just be sex?”  
“I don’t know” Wayne says sadly. Then gets up and leaves. 

I mean how could he not love her? She’s so beautiful and amazing. She tells it like it is. And is the bravest person he knows. If Wayne didn’t have his superpowers, there’s no way he’d have the courage she has. She’s just so... Roxanne. She doesn’t apologise for who she is. But her heart is huge. She cares so much about the city and the people. 

Lately Wayne keeps imagining Megamind in his head. It’s just the little things. Like Wayne would see a cute guy, and in his head Megamind would be like “he’s cute, don’t you think?” Wayne thinks it has to do with Megamind telling Wayne he’s bi. But yea, so he’s imagining Megamind, and right now, in his head Megamind is judging him “you blew it”. He knows. But he should be honest, right? The Megamind in his head keeps reminding him “she’ll come to me next”. Have her. She was never his in the first place. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wayne’s flying Roxanne home. She moved her body, so she’s now rubbing against him. Her hand moved to his penis, and she rubbed him, making him hard.  
“There was so much blue” she commented in a daze  
Wayne nodded and kissed her hungrily.

It’s just. Well. They were at the evil lair. Megamind kidnapped Roxanne, as always. He’s not broadcasting this kidnapping, maybe because he doesn’t have a huge, evil device. Maybe it malfunctioned? Some brainbots started to attack Wayne. So there’s maybe 50 brainbots. And Wayne swatted them away, with his hand. One of them landed on their ‘daddy’. It’s teeth got stuck on Megamind’s clothes, and the brainbot went to leave, but didn’t realise it was about to take half of the clothes with it. 

A loud rip echoed through the lair. Roxanne and Wayne turned to see where it came from. And there’s Megamind, with most of his clothes ripped apart. He shrieked, and turned around, maybe not realising, that some of his back has been ripped as well. Roxanne and Wayne got a good view of Megamind’s black thong, which two cheeks are hanging out of that small bit of fabric. 

So now Wayne’s flying Roxanne home. And they’re both so worked up. Her body is so close to his, so Wayne really hopes no one sees him put his hand up her dress. Luckily they’re pretty high up. 

He ignored her clit, and put two fingers straight inside. She’s so wet. She moaned as he added a third, and kept up a good pace. 

Finally they’re at Roxanne’s place. He kissed her, his hand moving faster. She had to let go of his erection to open her door. Instantly her hand returned to him. 

Wayne lifted her up, and took off her panties. Her dress is still on, but it’s lifted enough that it isn’t in his way. Wayne moves a hand to his pants, and moves it past his knees. He enters her. Right there in the kitchen/lounge room. With the balcony doors behind them. He really hopes no one can see in. He moves her up and down on him. His hands squeeze her butt, and pull her closer to him, making him go as deep as they can.

They’re both getting close   
“So”   
Hard thrust   
“Much”   
Another big thrust into her   
“Blue”   
Wayne almost screams this. They both climax.   
His hands are squeezing her butt so tight, he’s worried he’s leaving bruises.   


She does a little laugh “Wow! Wayne that was.. wow!” Wayne laughed as well. Then realised what just happened. Especially with what he just said. Shit! He looks at her, then puts her down, so she’s standing on the floor. Without saying a word, he leaves. 

Shit. They just fucked while thinking about a certain someone. Fuck. This cannot he happening! Who does that? Normal people just think about each other, not think about- aah why is he so weird? Who thinks about their neighbourhood villain while fucking the so called damsel? 

Wayne showers and gets in bed. He’s just not going to think about it. He can do that. Wayne closes his eyes, and sees a bare, blue chest. He groans, turning on his side. The megamind in his head is now looking exactly how Wayne left him today, without most of his clothes. Imaginary Megamind is giving him an evil smile “see something you like?” Wayne groans again and goes to the couch. 

A buzz from his phone alerted him of a text.  
Roxanne- hey, are you okay?  
Wayne tried to think of a response. Is he okay? Technically, yea he is. But why does that question feel so heavy?  
Roxanne sent another text- do you want to just pretend today didn’t happen?  
Wayne let out a sigh of relief and responded- Yes. Thank you Roxanne.  
Roxanne- can I come over?  
He gave a response, and before he knew it, Roxanne was there in his lounge room. 

She knelt on the couch, and hugged him, surprising him. He wasn’t expecting a hug.  
“Are you okay?”  
Wayne smiled “Yea, I am, thanks for.. uh asking”  
“Please tell me if you ever aren’t?”  
“Okay”  
She hugged him again, then sat next to him. He cuddled her, almost falling asleep. He picked her up and took her to the bedroom. They fell asleep instantly. 


End file.
